


Defective Blue

by parasaurorophus



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasaurorophus/pseuds/parasaurorophus
Summary: " You know Marv-chan, sometimes your trust will be a weapon that'll kill you. "





	Defective Blue

“ Oi Joe “

The blue-man stopped his exercise, he got up and approached his captain. “ Hm? “

Marvelous leaned on his chair with their robotic-parrot that rested on the table. “ Go for shopping “

He didn’t looked at his friend that stood behind him but he knew his friend nodded as his answer.

“ Oi Gai. Come with me “

Marvelous could hear their youngest member grumbled to Joe, obviously didn’t want to go.

“ Gai go with him, it’s an order. You can ask Hakase to make dinner tonight “

“ Okay Marvelous-san “ the earthling got up from the couch and followed the other.

-

-

-

“ Hey Joe-san, what do you think we should cook tonight? “

Joe looked at the earthling that was walking behind him, “ I want chicken wings “ and he walked again, left the younger boy behind.

“ Wait Joe-san, help me pick the meat! “

Gai followed the elder boy but his head bumped into the other’s shoulder.

“ Why did you stop suddenly Joe-san? “

“ Basco “

-

Gai rubbed his forehead, he looked at the taller boy that stood right-in front of his nose, “ Why did you stop suddenly Joe-san? “

He could see his friend’s expression suddenly changed, “ Basco “

“ Huh, what? “

But before he could digest the situation, Joe ran away, he left the market.

“ Joe-san wait up ! “

-

They ended up at the alley not far from the market. There was no one there. 

“ Joe-san what’s going on? “ Gai stood beside him. “ Did you see Basco? “

“ No, maybe someone who looks similar. Come on let’s get ba… “

“ Yo, blue-chan, and hey there Gai-chan “

The person that they were talking about appeared in front of them, with his loyal monkey of course.

“ Basco, what do you want? “ Joe growled. He was one step closer.

“ What else? The greatest treasure of course, and someone is going to help me now “

Joe reached out his mobirates from his pocket, followed by Gai but suddenly their enemy appeared behind him in inhuman-form.

“ Whoa, don’t be so rude blue-chan. I’m gonna hurt you, I just wanna some help “ Basco gripped Joe’s arm.

“ Get away from Joe-san! “

Basco drew out his sword and slashed the earthling ( luckily his spear protected him ).

“ Gai-chan, I don’t want to deal with you for now, maybe later “

Joe growled, “ What do you want for me you bitch “ he looked at his enemy that dealt with Gai on the other hand. “ Let him go “ 

“ Oh I almost forget. Gai-chan you can help me too and you will. “ the enemy didn’t response. His sword met Gai’s back.

“ Sally, take them “ he pushed Joe to the ground, near the other pirate.

The alien-monkey nodded, obey his master’s order.


End file.
